


Be Good for Me

by novagray



Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Facials, Hair-pulling, Kneeling, Light Bondage, M/M, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, others I'm too lazy to list whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 05:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17258576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novagray/pseuds/novagray
Summary: Aleks is in charge and James wouldn't want it any other way.





	Be Good for Me

**Author's Note:**

> shameless PWP, sorry!

"You look so pretty when you wait for me." 

Aleks cooed as he walked into the bedroom he shared with his boyfriend. There James was, undressed and on his knees beside the bed. They had been playing this little game long enough that when Aleks told James to wait for him, the other knew exactly what he meant. Naked and kneeling. The blond glanced over to see James' clothes folded and put to the side, even his socks were put together neatly. Approaching the older man, Aleks reached down to get the hair tie out of James' hair and roll it over onto his own wrist. Seeing the soft black curls fall, Aleks was pleased. How could he not be? He loved when his boy behaved for him and he knew James loved the praise he got for behaving. They worked well, but then again, they always had. Aleks ran his fingers through James' hair, gripping it near his scalp and giving a tug, earning a moan of appreciation from James. A tiny smirk formed on Aleks' face as he looked down, seeing James' cock already swollen and red, resting on top of his thighs. "Oh, sweetheart. My sweet boy. We're just getting started." 

Pulling his hand away from James' hair, the blond stepped away and watched as James watched him. That was one of his favorites, knowing James was always watching him, wondering what he was going to do next. Or maybe he was perfectly content to just watch Aleks without any thought at all. He hoped it was the latter but if not, he knew they'd get there someday. "Up on the bed, princess. Ass out for daddy." Aleks said, grinning as James' cheeks turned a slight shade of pink. The older man got onto the bed as told, hands and knees with his ass pushed up in the air on display. Now it was Aleks' turn to let out an appreciative groan, stepping over to James and letting his hands explore. Sliding his fingers over James' supple ass, they moved further down to grab at his thighs. God, James' thighs could end war, Aleks was positive of it. He loved when he went down on James and the other would cradle his head with those thighs... it was enough to make Aleks feel like he was floating. It didn't matter how much weight James loss, he always had those thighs and Aleks couldn't be more grateful. His hands traveled back up to James' ass, each hand on a cheeks as he spread him wide open like he was being inspected. "Baby." Aleks laughed breathlessly, watching as James' hole tried to open for him, already so eager. Leaning in, Aleks spit on the puckered hole before putting a finger in his mouth to get it at least a little slick for him. 

His index finger circled the hole slowly, just feeling the ring of muscle as he took his time. Letting just the tip push in, he let his nail gently scrape against the inside with a smirk. He visibly saw the chill go down James' spine. As his finger pushed in further, his eyes never left James. When they played like this, Aleks' full attention was on James whether James realized it or not. Pulling his finger out, Aleks reached over to grab the used bottle of lube they kept by their bed. Feeling a little extra today, Aleks held the bottle open above James' ass and let the lube drizzle out, falling onto James' ass and his entrance, sliding down over the back of his balls. His thighs were quivering and Aleks knew James just wanted to be touched, but where was the fun in that? Pushing two fingers inside of James, Aleks smiled as James moaned, parting his thighs unconsciously. "That's my boy." He cooed as he fingered James, pushing in all the way to the last knuckle before pulling his fingers out only to repeat the motion. Adding a third finger, Aleks watched as James shyly reached down to grab his own dick, tugging with a whimper. 

"Hey! No!" The blond said, his fingers quickly leaving James' body to leave the older man feeling empty. "I'm sorry, were you given permission to touch yourself? Did you even ask?" Aleks asked, standing up and walking away from the bed. Leaving his hand on his dick, James whined loudly, his eyes wide and pleading with Aleks as he gave his dick another tug. "Daddy, fuckin'.. fucking please. It hurts. I'm sorry." He babbled before Aleks yanked his hand away, and grabbed his other arm making James fall to his face on the bed. Aleks made quick work of tying James' hands behind his back with another one of their toys, a rope Aleks kept by their bed handily. "Daddy!" James moaned, testing his restraints and letting his eyes roll back slightly. He loved when Aleks did this, tied him up or held him down, anything to assert his dominance over James... to remind him Aleks was in charge here. His cock was so heavy between his thighs, pre cum leaking from the tip. "Awww. Wet for me?" Aleks asked, his hands trailing up the inside of James' thighs as he stood behind him. "You're so fucking bad, I just want you to be good for me, baby. I shouldn't fuck you. I should leave you tied up like this and walk away." Aleks threatened, James pushing back against Aleks in response. 

The blond walked away to undress, making sure James saw every movement he made. His boxer briefs had a small wet mark in the front and Aleks wanted to make sure James knew it was from him. "See that?" The blond asked, grabbing James' hair and pulling his head over to him. "See? That's from you, baby. It is always from you." Aleks said, holding James' head against his clothed dick. James moaned out desperately as he breathed in Aleks' musk, but he knew he couldn't do anything else without Aleks telling him he could. His mouth watered, desperate to have Aleks' cock in his mouth. He just wanted to taste, just a little. Aleks must have sensed it because James heard a soft "go ahead" and he let out a noise of relief. On his knees with his hands tied behind his back, James began to mouth over Aleks' clothed cock, moaning loudly in excitement. Aleks had a firm grip to his hair to keep James grounded and in place, pulling him away so he could pull his own boxer briefs down. When Aleks', long, thick and uncut cock came into full view, James instantly wrapping his mouth around the tip and began to bob his head eagerly. He loved how Aleks tasted, he loved how it felt to have the heavy cock in his mouth. It was enough to make him dizzy and when Aleks pulled away, James whined in protest. 

Aleks moved so he was behind James and he gripped his hair roughly, yanking his head back as Aleks pushed the tip of his cock inside of James. Sinking in the rest of the way, he could feel James open up for him and fall limp against the bed. Letting go of James' hair, his grip moved to his arms and held onto them, using his arms like a handle to support himself while fucking James. His thrusts were hard, pounding relentlessly into the man under him while James could only moan, eyes rolling back into his head. The sheets of the bed were rubbing against his cock with Aleks' thrusts, giving him enough friction despite getting soaked from his leaking. When Aleks deepened his thrusts, James briefly thought he screamed for a moment. He thought he could feel Aleks in his throat, he was fucking him so deep. "Daddy! Daddy, daddy." James babbled, whining as he pushed back against Aleks, chasing the high of his own orgasm while desperately wanting to get Aleks off. Aleks' thighs trembled as he tried to hold off, desperate to fuck James longer, harder. Finally pulling out of his boyfriend, Aleks flipped James onto his back and straddled over his belly. Jerking himself off feverishly, Aleks moaned loudly as he came over James' face. James was helpless, as he felt and tasted the hot cum on his face, the came as his entire body shook from his orgasm, hands still tied behind his back. 

"Aleks." James whimpered.

The blond made quick work to get off of James and untie his arms. "Hey, hey. I got you baby." Aleks murmured, gently rubbing James' shoulders and arms to get the blood flow going again. "You did so good for me." He praised softly, grabbing his discarded tshirt to wipe the cum off of James' face, kissing a clean spot. James just hummed, completely boneless at this point from what Aleks had done to him. The blond finished cleaning James up before curling up behind him, draping an arm over his waist. Kissing James' shoulder, Aleks nuzzled against him, only relaxing once James had fallen asleep.

"Love you."


End file.
